


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Cieloooooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PrUK Secret Santa, Pruk Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieloooooo/pseuds/Cieloooooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s the holidays so spend it with me" Pruk Secret Santa for Jade (@nails-n-bats)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nails-n-bats (Jade)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nails-n-bats+%28Jade%29).



> PruK Secret Santa 
> 
> For: nails-n-bats (Jade)
> 
> Saxony- Niklas  
> Bavaria- Jan  
> Hesse- Christoph

Gilbert’s voice rang out through the house, smile on his face and a spark in his eyes, “I really can’t stay, Arthur!” He walked to the front door, hand reaching for his coat on the coat hanger.

Coming up behind him, Arthur wrapped his arms around his abdomen and rested his chin on Gilbert’s shoulder. “It’s cold outside, love. Stay with me where the fireplace will keep us warm.”

“It's like 11 Degrees It is not that cold!”

“It is for me, you brat.”

“Nein, I have to go. I’m already a day late!” Arthur kissed his shoulder, causing a shiver to ripple through him.

“Then there’s no reason to go now.” He continued up his neck, slow, steady, and teasing.

Eyes fluttering, Gilbert’s breath grew unsteady, “Arthur… My brothers, they’re expecting me for the holidays.” He unwrapped Arthur’s arms from him and turned to face him. “If I am going to bless the passengers, of my flight ,with my awesome presence I need to leave in the next hour or so.”

“Just stay a with me for a little more. You bloody nit, we won’t see each other for a while again.”

Gilbert thought over his brothers’ faces if he was late, and then Arthur’s plead for him to stay. That never happens! It was always Gilbert doing the begging (In more situations than one if you know what I mean).

“I guess I can stay for another drink!”

“Great.” Gilbert ran to the couch and dove onto. Arthur spluttered, yelling something about the couch being very expensive and what-not. Arthur sighed and went to the fridge to pull out a pack of beer, Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier, Gilbert’s favourite. Oh, the old sap always makes sure to keep a box of it just for Gilbert but, don’t tell him that. He’ll just say he likes it better than other beers, and couldn’t care less if it was Gilbert’s favourite. He’s not lying though, about him liking the beer over others, that was just a plus side to it.

“Here.”

Sitting down onto the couch Arthur offered the beer to Gilbert. The albino immediately sat up and pressed himself close to the man, beer in hand. He was always such an affectionate person, Arthur adored that about him. Affection was something the two never had in their past days, so now they never give up the chance to be affectionate with one another, except in public and especially in front of the other nations, they have to keep their reputation up of course.

Arthur rested his head onto Gilbert’s shoulder and Gilbert rested his onto Arthur’s head. They sat there in front of the fireplace, with their beer, in silence. Just the sound of their breathes and the fire crackling was heard. The silence wasn’t a bother, it was embraced, they didn’t need interaction. All they needed was the others touch, their smell, their presence. All the needed was to be with the other.

Gilbert looked at the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes passed.

Pushing Arthur off, Gilbert jumped up. “I have to go!” 

“What the fuck.”

“I have to go! My flight is in 50 minutes! It takes fifteen to get there and you know how it gets in the airports, during the holidays!”

“It’s cold outside though.”

“UUuuugh. Arthuuuuuur! I have to go! Ludwig is gonna be worried and Jan is going to be suspicious. They knew I came to the United Kingdom to pick up some beers from Scotland.”

“Ugh, I need a smoke. What about you?”

“Arthur.”

“C’mon it’s cold outside. Look it’s even starting to snow. You might as well stay in as long as you can before you have to leave.”

“Okay, but this is the last delay!” Arthur grinned and hugged him. “I mean it! My brothers must be having a fit now, especially Ludwig and Niklas”

“Screw them. They get to spend time with you more than me.”

“Yeah, yeah, you bitter old man. Calm yourself. Now where is that smoke you suggested.”

“Aw yes, hold on” Arthur turned from him, to the direction of the kitchen, stopped, then turned back around. “Wait. Didn’t you stop smoking?”

“Eh, It’s more of a when-the-opportunity-is-offered sort of thing. I don’t really care about the whole ‘smoking kills’ cause we're never going to die unless our country is...dissolved.”

Arthur walked back to the kitchen and rummaged through his drawers. “I still don’t understand how that works, but I feel like that is a conversation for a later time.” Finally finding the pack he let out a small ‘aha’.

“Nah, its okay. I mean this is the kind of conversations you have over a smoke, depressing shit and problems. I mean we have 20 minutes to kill.”

“Well okay. Let’s go outside. I don’t want my house smelling of smoke.” The two moved to get their coats but unfortunately, clashed their heads together. If there were any two people who always injured each other one way or another it was these two.

“Ooooow. Arthur why must you hurt me this way?”

“You idiot. I didn’t mean to.”

Gilbert threw him a pout. “So mean.”

“Just get your coat on and get out on the porch.”

“Demanding too” Gilbert muttered. Arthur narrowed his eyes but Gilbert looked away acting as though he never said anything.

Gilbert took Arthur’s hand and dragged him outside, to the porch. Quickly reaching for the pack of smokes, Gilbert snatched them from Arthur’s hands. He grinned Arthur spluttered, while he pulled out a cigarette with his mouth.

“Unnecessary.” He only chuckled. Arthur lit both of their smokes. They stood in silence for a couple seconds until Gilbert spoke, “Well… Im not going to go into detail about why I am still here. I’m only going to give the overview.”

Arthur nodded, choosing to stay quiet. “Well I was supposed to be dead right when they dissolved me, but since the allies decided to split Germany into two, someone had to represent the east. East Germany became GDR and I became GDR. Even though America didn’t recognize me as a nation, others did. I was a nation no matter what America said. I represented those people. I could feel their pain, their suffering, their betrayal to me. They wanted to abandon me, but I know what they did was for their greater good. So I’m over it. So, when West and East were suddenly merged back together, I stayed the personification for the East and Ludwig as the West. Sorta like the Italies. They were suddenly merged together, North and South, so now they both co-represent.”

“Oh.”

“Ja… Well now that, that is out of the way let's continue with something just a tad less depressing. What’s been going on old man?”

“Old man! We’re just about the same age!”

“As if you old man! You were formed around 927 AD and I was formed in 1525!”

“Aye, you were alive back before you that you twit! You were in the Teutonic Order!”  
“Yeah, but that was founded in 1190! Even then, I wasn’t the original personification for Prussia! I fucking killed Old Prussia after the war, and I took the position. So I call your bullshit, Arthur! Just admit it! YOUR OLD.”

Arthur grumbled under his breath. Saying something about ‘being called daddy or grandpa’...

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Pervert.”

“...”

Gilbert pulled out his phone and threw his smoke out.“I’m going to have to go in 5. I have only 35 minutes left.”

“But, its cold outside.”

“Were outside now!”

“Just stay!” The two paused for a moment. Their breaths showing in the air. Arthur suddenly voiced out with a small smile on his face. “Spend the holidays with me!” Gilbert raised a brow. “I’m serious! We have been together for a while and we have yet to spend a holiday with each other. Why not now?”

“I don’t know…”

“I have no one to spend it with! Alfred, the twit, doesn’t want to see me more than he has to and as if, will I spend my holiday with Francis!” Arthur looked at the ground and started to brush his hands through his hair.

Gilbert stayed quiet for a few moments.“ I’ll need to borrow your toothbrush and comb.” Arthur looked up. There he saw was Gilbert’s bright smile. He smiled right back at him, then took him by the hand and kissed him.

They pulled apart. The two catching their breaths as their heads rested against each other. “Well, that took quite a lot of convincing.”

“Shut it, Arschloch.”

“Haha…”

“I better tell the family that i’m not showing up.” Gilbert started to pull away from Arthur’s embrace but, Arthur sharply pulled him back in, pushing their lips together.

“You. Can. Do. That. After I am done with you!” Arthur picked Gilbert up, Gilbert’s legs wrapping around his waist, as he moved into the house and to the bedroom.

Gilbert’s laughter sounded out and brought such joy to Arthur’s ears, and all because they were going to spend the holidays together.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried! Im not completely happy with it but more-so than my other fics. Also, I tried to edit it and look for mistakes, but i'm just so bad at it. I really need a beta!


End file.
